Cherry Cigarettes
by sonicsora
Summary: It all started with a kiss in the heat of the moment. Where will it take them? Pre-Canon AU, femslash. Ophelia/Lita


Crossposted to AO3 account. I figured it should go here since the fandom needs more femslash.

######

"Is there a reason you hate my guts?"

The question startled the blonde woman from polishing her Halberd, her gaze snapping to Ophelia. The brunette was reclined back in the grass, dark eyes watching the other woman seriously. The sun was dipping behind her almost giving her a halo at this point.

"You know why." Lita defensively bit out, grip tightening on the worn rag in her hand. She had to look away now, feeling uncomfortable. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation. Usually Ophelia backed off after this point, usually she let go.

Ophelia raised her voice, openly pushing back against Lita looking away. "I am not my parents, Lita. I'll never be them. I'm not a tear drinker. You should know that by now."

"How can I know that for sure?" Lita scowled downwards, hand curling into a full fist now around the rag in her grasp. Usually the conversation died by now, Ophelia would relent and things would go back to what it usually was. Neither of them pushed the issue hard, not wanting to fight, not wanting to upset Lars. Both of them had danced around the topic for years.

Lita could hear Ophelia getting up, dusting grass off of her jeans casually. Too casually for Lita's tastes. Ophelia had to be planning to come at her. The blonde's shoulders tensed, readying to fight the other woman.

"I've done everything for this rebellion. Have I ever hurt you or Lars? I've never put either of you in danger." Lita could hear Ophelia drawing closer. "I've done everything I could to help. Even when Lars wouldn't let me."

"There is alway the chance, how can I-?" She whipped around now, scowling back at the other woman. Lita was decidedly derailed when Ophelia reached out to close the shockingly small distance between them fully. Instead of a fist being thrown, an arm was curled around Lita's waist and she was drawn forward for a quick peck.

"You have to trust me. At least a little." Lita's mouth fell open at that, openly stunned. Ophelia released her grasp on Lita stepping away. "See you later, Lita."

All the blonde could do was gawk openly, only staring as Ophelia walked out of sight.

###

Ophelia stomach clenched as she tried to stay casual as she walked away. _'Oh, Ormagoden, oh Ormagoden-'_ rattled through her mind as she realized what she had just done. She had kissed Lita Halford. The woman who hated her guts.

 _'She's going to kill me. I'm dead.'_ Ophelia dragged a hand down her face wondering what she had just done. Why had she kissed Lita? Some power play? Some attraction?

Ophelia had always found Lita attractive, hell when they were younger she had a crush on the other woman. It was hard not to with how deftly Lita handled her halberd. The quirk of her lips turning into that confident smirk had always left Ophelia feeling very warm all over. Even now she sometimes had that rush of warmth before she could contain it. That crush had quickly been snuffed out when Lita discovered just who Ophelia's parents were and tried to kick her out of the group. If Lars hadn't stepped in things would have been very different.

Ophelia did what any rational person did in this sort of situation, run off into the fields and hide behind some statuary to have a mild freak out. When Lars came back later in the day with some food and supplies, both women pretended nothing had happened. Lars at best assumed they had an argument and didn't press the matter. The status quo settled over the group whilst Lars made small talk about the rebellion.

###

The sun beat down over the three tents that made up Bladehenge's village. Even with the comforting warmth of the sun, windy season was in full effect. The threat of wind growing stronger made the animal skin tents wobble and shake to some degree.

Ophelia could only sigh at the sight, closing her eyes against it. She let her head thump back into the grass as she lay on the ground. She had barely gotten her tent to stay upright after the windstorm that swept through the valley the night before. She could only guess she was gonna need to refasten it again. The wooden stakes holding the tent's down wasn't doing much during the windy season.

"Damn." She sighed audibly at the familiar snap of one of the tent's stakes being knocked over and the side of the tent flapping up. Ophelia rubbed at her face moving to actually get up. This time it was Lita's tent that flew up, starting to flap. The brunette was half tempted to leave it, she owed Lita that much given how the blonde hated her guts.

She shook off the bitterness moving to grab the edge of the tent, careful to not get that close to avoid having it slap back down on her. "Hold still-" She hissed in frustration, catching enough to keep it steady. The wind was picking up and there wasn't a lot Ophelia could do to get a better hold.

Ophelia was only startled at another pair of hands grabbing at the tent. "Don't let go-" Lita growled back.

"I'm not!" She bit back, tightening her grip and yanking down hard. With Lita's help they could actually get the tent back down. "Why didn't you fix this?"

"I did! It just won't stay down." Lita was agitated but more focused on holding the tent to get too snarly. Ophelia was thankful of that much, grabbing the loose cord and tying it to the stake and slamming it into the ground. "We need a better way to hold these down."

"Any suggestions?" Lita wasn't exactly snipping at least, clearly wordlessly thankful for the help. Ophelia used a rock to hammer it down back into the dirt. She placed the rock on top of the stake to make sure it stayed down now.

"A stronger base? Something heavier than these wooden stakes."

Lita grunted in turn, crossing her arms over her chest. "Only problem is we have to scout to find material for it. We can't just go our own ways."

"Two of us can stay, one can scout."

"The problem with that is what if something happens?"

Ophelia rolled her eyes a little, some old bitterness rising to her chest as she spoke. "If I went I'm pretty sure you wouldn't care."

Lita paused at that, opening and closing her mouth. Her expression stunned. "That- uh."

"Point proven." Ophelia scoffed sharply back. "When Lars is back, we'll figure it out." She turned away from Lita, moving towards her own tent only to be startled by the blonde woman grabbing her wrist. Lita tugged Ophelia back towards her. "Don't walk away from me when we're talking." She bit out, clearly frustrated. In all her frustration she fumbled with what to say. "I don't- I wouldn't want you to-"

"You would!" Ophelia yanked her hand back out of Lita's grasp. "You'd be happier if I died. Don't bullshit me, Lita."

"I would not!" Guilt was clear enough on her features to say she had thought on the scenario a bit too much. Ophelia frowned, frustrated. " _Ormagoden's sake_ \- just admit it! You'd be thrilled if I dropped dead now!"

"I wouldn't!" Lita stepped in close, ready to grab at Ophelia again to make her stay put.

"Ophelia! Lita!" Lars calling out made both women step back from one another, glancing in the direction his voice was coming from. Ophelia took the chance to head off, leaving Lita in the lurch. The blonde woman swore lowly under her breath reluctantly following after Ophelia. She could already hear Lars' voice jump up in excitement in whatever he managed to find out there.

All Lita could think about was what Ophelia had said. Would she have been happy if Ophelia died? The thought wouldn't stop niggling at her the rest of the night.


End file.
